kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Yes! New Talk page to chat speak converse 'talk' on 21:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|DTSAIX=Hey hey hey Non-Twilight fan (I hope)! Anyway, that section was also CaF's, in a way... ANYWAYS: #I checked my talk page, and it advertised a page that I had just read 2 seconds ago... #ADVERTISEMENT! I say nothing more... #...Except this. TWI. LIGHT. IS. NOT. LITERATURE!!! Got it memorized? }} I Guess I Need A New Entry... Alright, lets get down to business: 1. Links to news sites: * link for 1.5 * (I'll look for the PC one later, it's 1:00 AM here, I'm tired :P) 2. For the "recently created remake titles" page, is it alright if I use the sources listed above? 3. The .net does have one for 1.5. See Here 4. This is what I meant about "remakes and others header" (They don't have it for MonoBook) 5. Stupid Time zones >.< I don't talk to you very often, and it would be nice to just chat Naruto and whatnot. DE has messiah complex?!?! huh. (Neon Genesis Evangelion right?) I wonder if there's a school for those who don't have messiah complex. whoops, sorry! (Sorry for the lack of Talk bubble, for some reason, it didn't want to work :/) EDIT: *Nice job on the article! I didn't know there was a trailer too O.o *I can't find the official site, so I'm just gonna use news sites. *Should I ask permission to use the .net icon first? and don't we use different styled hearts then they do? and where is the template so I can just put it on there once I upload it. *No I don't, maybe its on the main page? you could ask someone from the .net, or someone who is watching but doesn't edit and doesn't respond to my messages. *The title is kinda catchy, i like it! we will open up next year! but there would be a lack of staff at the school, or maybe we'll just do everything! XP Then we will convert them all to animism! :D } (UTC)|saber=*Okay I added the sources to the PC page and "Kingdom Hearts (Series)" page. *I uploaded the .net image, put it on the template, but its not appearing at the top of the template page, could you look at it? I can't figure it out >.< *The HD remix didn't get added to the remakes header thingy, maybe you should check with someone who knows about that. or maybe I can try and take a look at the page, (not that I would be able to do any better, but I can try :P) *That's why the school will work! It's so easy, anyone can do it! What do you suggest for the grant proposals. I've already gotten the first lesson prepared! (We should totally make a page for this, XD) *I almost forgot my exit! }} Deity of Rage Fandom call to IRC ^ Yeah....that. PLZ! 08:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ... Aye sir!!!!!!!!!............:3...see you started the Kpop page!!!...Congrats! 03:59, September 27, 2012 (UTC) 11:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC)|lore= (LA is not angry at you FR...just at stupid Xenoglossia) Anyways....yup the forum draft looks good. Forum PUBLISH IT!!!!!}} 09:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC)|hinagiku=IRC??}} 11:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=Looks great in LA's opinion...collapse?...yes and no...eh you decide...as LA doesn't see a problem with either way. As for LA's TB timestamps...well LA is kinda dumbfounded on why it won't work!!....HELP!!!!!...}} 01:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|hinagiku=yup..and now it works.. -.-}} 07:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=07:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|rena=Ahh ok..hmmm time limit....make it a month.}} PA Oct 10:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=10:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Tis back!...ok let's get going! small, Nobody type, transforms, sword and shield... (If FR busy LA will understand :D)}} 12:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=12:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close...but a nobody that is even SMALLER than Berserkers...}} 22:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct and yeah LA will update it... Name one anime which LA is watching right now..}} 22:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Dream Eater Beetle? Hasami Kuwagata? eh??}} 00:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... iXnoX Who's this?}} 00:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ラ・シテ・デ・クローシュ Where's this place?}} 01:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose...Tsundere or Duo?}} 00:56, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:56, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|duo=Ok here goes!!! A Nobody type Sakura petals?? slash, swipe and sidecut!}} 03:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=03:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|incorrect=So close...LA was looking for Samurai's...now.. A character Final Fantasy NINJA!!!..or so she says...LA thinks..}} 05:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=05:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Ok a hint..hmmm this girl has shuriken as a weapon...sometimes a bigger one..}} Wanna join? Awards and Annoying Sigs ''Jkls39 (talk) 13:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I read your message and thanks for the advice. Hmm... what can I say? I've been here in this wiki not too long ago but I feel as if I'm not welcome. Well, maybe because I just don't know what topic to bring. I'm friendly but I'm not the type who usually brings a topic (I hope you know what I mean). And my blog? Don't mind that. I just wanted to try it out if it works. I don't know why I'm sharing this to you but I feel I can trust you. I always wanted to be like a contirbutor to Square Enix. You know, like, give ideas on characters and something like that. I know it's hard but it was worth a shot. But, I don't think it'll ever happen. Umm, sorry. I guess I don't have that many friends here in Wiki but I'm happy you get to notice my blog. I kinda appreciate that at least. Hehe. Again, thank you so much. ^-^ And a hello to you too! Rhythm Heaven Wiki Affiliation Hello, FinalRest. I, Yamichidori1, an administrator on Rhythm Heaven Wiki, would like to apply for an affiliation with your wiki, Kung Fu Panda Wiki. Our wiki is beginning to grow but we would like more advertisement. As your wiki is very populated and open to requests to affiliations, I feel that I would like our wiki to affiliate with yours. It would likely increase traffic on both wikis and could be a very helpful affiliation. I await your answer and I will accept why you think that. * The name of my site: 'Rhythm Heaven Wiki * '''A link to my site: 'http://rhythmheaven.wikia.com/wiki/Rhythm_Heaven_Wiki * '''A link to my 100 by 35 banner: '''http://rhythmheaven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png * '''A link to where the link for Kung Fu Panda Wiki will go: I will have it linked on the affiliates template (which will appear on the main page) as well on the affiliations page.